


One last hug

by SapphireKayBlue



Series: Langst [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Couple suicide, Depression, Langst, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, Team suicide, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: Langst prompt where Keith and Lance commit suicide together.





	One last hug

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you know the warnings.

They had talked it all out. They knew what they'd do and how they were going to do it. Keith had the blades, Lance had the pills. They'd fall asleep in each other's arms and never wake up.

 

Why are they doing this? The stress is too hard to bear. The team is judging them for being together, Lance misses his home, and Keith is lonely. They've been thinking about this for a while now.

 

They love each other to death, literally. Their first time was amazing. Both were afraid the other would judge them for their cuts, they both understood why Keith had cuts on his stomach and thighs, and why Lance had cuts on his wrists and arms. 

They both knew why.

No one notices when they leave early and go into their shared room. No one notices that Lance brings out two bottles of pills and Keith bringing out razor blades. 

 

They swallow all of the pills, then, Keith takes Lance's hand in his own. Keith rakes the blade down Lance's wrist. Watching the blood spill out in large quantities. He does it to the other wrist. 

Lance shakily hold's Keith's arm and does two long and deep cuts down both of Keith's wrists. His pale skin was stained red. 

Lance looks into Keith's beautiful violet eyes and falls even more in love. "I love you." Lance smiles.

"I love you more." Keith brings Lance into their bed and cradles him in his arms. They slowly drift into eternal sleep together.  

 

Sharing their last hug together. 


End file.
